iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Pittacus Lore (Lorien Era)
The Elder known by the title Pittacus Lore at the time of the Mogadorian Invasion was the one of the last remaining Elders of Lorien, along with Loridas. He was the ruler and the most powerful of the Elders. He is said to be the only one that could defeat the Mogadorian leader Setrákus Ra, possessing every Legacy available to the Garde. The previous Garde to hold the titles of Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra were originally named Zaniff and Banshevus. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Pittacus Lore's early life, but he was presumed to live in a beachside town or city, possibly Deloon, where he lived his teenage years. He lived by a different unknown name before joining the Elders and taking on the title of Pittacus Lore. Joining the Elders Years later, Pittacus and his best friend joined the Lorien Defense Council, on an expedition to Mogadore to make peaceful contact. The mission went awry, and the Mogadorians attacked violently. However the Defense Forces of Lorien did manage to cripple their interstellar traveling capabilities, keeping them confined to their home world for a few centuries. Because the Garde holding the titles of Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra were killed on Mogadore, Elder Loridas and the seven other remaining Elders elected Pittacus and his best friend received the role of Setrákus Ra as the next incarnation of Elders. Years after this event, Pittacus arrived back at Setrákus Ra's home, found in disarray. He met with Ra's wife, Celwe, was found in their room, shocked by her husband's outburst. She told Pittacus of the Elder's projects out in the mountains, presumably the Mountains of Feldsmore. While flying to the project's outpost, Pittacus noticed a chasm being strip-mined of Loralite and the pure energy of Lorien itself. He encountered many lethargic Garde, deeply affected by the corrupt Loralite energy that Setrákus Ra was working on, harvesting this energy from a machine he called the Liberator. Ra and Lore had an argument about the true meaning of unity and progress. When he tried to stop it, Ra used his Dreynen to stop Lore's powers and fight him, beating Pittacus into retreat. Setrákus' Execution Not long after Ra's betrayal, all of the Elders voted for the execution and history erase of Setrákus Ra, Pittacus reluctantly accepting. Because of their lifelong friendship, Pittacus decided to be the one to kill Ra. This time he couldn't be defeated because his Legacy of Ximic helping him master Dreynen. Loridas gave him a sharpened noose made from the ancient and rare Voron tree. Wounds from Voron weapons cannot be healed by Legacies. After allowing Loridas to charge the noose with Dreynen, Pittacus set out with a team of Elemental-based Garde to destroy Setrákus Ra's outpost in the mountains. All of his workers died of the dark substance made from the corrupted Loralite. As he tightened the Voron Rope around Setrákus (resulting in the purple scar around his neck), the Elder spoke nostalgically of the Quartermoon, reminding Pittacus of their previous lives together. Sparing his friend, Pittacus faked Ra's death and banished him from Lorien. Meeting Parrwyn Centuries to a millennia later, Pittacus, now an Aeternus, returned to the site of the destroyed Liberator every Quartermoon. About fifty years to a century before the events of the main storyline, an older design of the Mogadorian Skimmer landed on Lorien's surface. Out stepped Celwe, who is now an elderly woman, living with the same dark substance in her veins. She told Pittacus of her husband's achievements on Mogadore, before introducing her three-year-old daughter, Parrwyn. Under Celwe's request, Pittacus allowed Parrwyn to live among the Loric, never telling her of where she actually came from. Eventually, Parrwyn would grow up to give birth to her son, Raylan. Celwe also told the Elder that Setrákus Ra would return, but would not be seeking forgiveness. Pittacus told her, "I will be ready for him." He wasn't. Legacies It was confirmed in The Fate of Ten that Pittacus Lore had copied in total 74 legacies and had an unknown amount of natural ones including Lumen Physical Enhancements Albeit Pittacus Lore has Ximic, it is likely that he had the same physical and mental capabilities as all the other Loric. He is faster, stronger, and more durable than humans, strong enough to throw objects for miles and pick up cars, run at sixty to seventy-five miles per hour. He also has enhanced senses, such as the ability to focus his hearing. Lumen It is unknown whether or not Pittacus developed this naturally or with Ximic. Lumen is the ability to be immune to heat and fire, and also seems to be the control over fire. It is possible that Pyrokinesis may be its own Legacy. Telekinesis Every Garde develops this Legacy to move or manipulate objects with their mind. Ximic The ability that enables a Garde to mimic and master any Legacy the user witnesses. It is supposedly very rare, even rarer than the Voron tree in which ancient weapons were crafted. Relationships Setrákus Ra ' In their teenage years, the two were best friends. Pittacus helped Setrákus get the courage to ask out a girl he admired named Celwe. Over time, Pittacus and Setrákus joined the LDF or LDC together, in which they fought side by side on Mogadore to save many Loric lives. Years after that, when Ra was using the Liberator to harvest Lorien's energy, their relationship became strained, to the point that they ended up fighting, Setrákus using his Dreynen to win. When the time came to execute his former best friend, he could not do it, and instead banished Ra. He continuously visited the mountain range where he last saw Setrákus Ra. '''Loridas ' The relationship between Pittacus and Loridas is never expanded on, but it is assumed that Lore thought of the Elder like his Cêpan, reluctantly taking advice from him but still trusting his wisdom. He later used his Ximic to mimic and master Loridas' Aeternus. '''Celwe Because he encouraged Setrákus to ask her out, Pittacus and Celwe are good mutual friends. They seem to have kept in touch with one another even after Setrákus married her and after they were exiled together. After Ra's banishment, Celwe left her daughter Parrwyn for Pittacus to watch over. Trivia *With the reveal that Pittacus Lore in fact died of injuries sustained from battle, it has become a mystery of who, going by the name Pittacus Lore, is writing the novels. This sugest that maybe Four is the one writing the books since it was confirmed in United as One that he is Pittacus Lore *Considering that Pittacus Lore had developed Drynen due to his Ximic, it is likely that Setrákus Ra attacked him with weapons made from the Voron tree, which cannot be healed by Legacies. Quotes References Category:Loric Category:Males Category:Loric Elder Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Minor Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Loric Garde Category:Elders of the Lorien-Era